


Anti-social Tsukishima Kei x Reader

by Enbykid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enbykid/pseuds/Enbykid
Summary: You have been the friend of Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi. You guys have been through many hardships together. Suddenly you move away to America. In high school you come back to Japan. Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and you become friends again. You slowly gain feelings for Tsukki. Does he like you back or do you stay friends?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Female Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Author's note

You do not have to read this it is just going to give you a rundown of how the book is going to work.

Hello. It's me the author but you can call me Kai or Cosmic. Things I'm going to do in this book other than the actual story is special chapters of you and other characters bonding or you and Tsukki going on dates. I am doing this because I want you to have a good relationship with other characters so it doesn't seem like I'm making you have random friendships with people. And I am also sorry for any typos. I did fail English last year -_-. I do allow any requests like headcannons of any of the characters for special chapters. I'm not comfortable with that. This is one of my first stories so I'm sorry if it is bad. This is also posted on my wattpad

Goodbye!

from, Cosmic


	2. About Y/N

Name: Y/N

Nickname(s): Raspberry, Strawberry

Favorite food(s): raspberries and strawberries

Personality: Y/N was a cheery child and they could make friends easily. But now they are they don't care about people's feelings anymore and has gotten kind of cold towards people because of trust issues.

style of clothing: mostly reds, black, white 

style of clothing: mostly reds, black, white   
hobbies: volleyball and drawing

Story of the nicknames: For awhile in Japan in every lunch you had either strawberries or raspberries with it. Then Tsukki started calling you strawberry/raspberry. After that it just stuck with you.


	3. the past

'You had just got into a fight with your friend, Tsukishima. " Could you guys stop fighting?" your other friend, Yamaguchi said worriedly. He didn't want the fight to keep going on because it would become something big before you leave for America. 

"No! He's mad at me like it is my fault my cousin is the ace of the volleyball team" you exclaimed. You three had just went to a Karasuno volleyball match to see his brother play as the ace. 

"You could have told me that your cousin was the ace" He yelled back at you ignoring Yamaguchi. You guys were on the sidewalk near the gym while your parents were looking for you so you guys could go to America.

"how could I know?! I barely talk to him" You huffed. Yes, you are the cousin of Udai Tenma. You fidgeted with one of your friendship bracelets you three got each other. 

" Ugh. I don't want you here" he said without any remorse. That sentence made you start to cry. " W-wait (y/n) I didn't mean it".

" Well i-it doesn't *hic* matter i-I'm not coming back" You said with tears running down your face. Tsukki looked at you with full confusion and shock written on his face. Your parents then found you. 

"Come on Strawberry we have to go the planes leaving soon" Your father said to you. You grabbed ahold of his hand and you two went to leave Japan. And you left without saying goodbye to them.'

You jolted up out of your bed sweating and panting heavily. Your mood dropped when you remembered your dream. You checked your phone for the time. '4:56' you thought,'it wouldn't be too bad to go on a walk'. You changed into a pair of gray sweatpants and an old t-shirt. You got a jacket and left a note for your Dad if he woke up while you were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: this is what happened before you left for america. you also have a single parent that being your father.


	4. Moving

After you go on your walk your dad wanted to talk to you. So that's where you were sitting at the kitchen table. Your father placed a plate of avocado toast in front of you.

~Y/N's POV~

" I have good news.." your father started. I hummed in response since I was eating. " I was thinking about moving back to Japan." I stared at his with a blank expression.

"Cool. I there any thing else" I said not caring.

" You're not excited?"

"Not really.." I didn't really want to go back to Japan because it reminds me of them. I don't really want to see them again after what happened when I was there.

" But do you want to go back?" he started, " Don't you miss your family there?" I just shrugged my shoulders. I thought about my cousin and my mood slightly fell. My father didn't seem to notice" Well we're going to Japan tomorrow". I nodded to show that I understood. I got up and put my plate in the sink. I walked back to my room. I sighed as I sat down on my bed.

~Dad's POV~

As Y/N walked away, I grabbed my phone and called Mrs.Tsukishima. "Hello?"

"Yes?" She responded. I was surprised she even picked up we seemed to cut everyone off after we left Japan.

"Ah, It's me F/N" I started. She started to shout about how we stopped talking to them in multiple years. " Woah calm down I just wanted to tell you Y/N and I are moving back to Japan"

" That's wonderful but I don't think Kei well like that"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! I'm running on three braincells right now so I hoped you liked it.


	5. Author's note

I'm so sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter recently. I have been really busy. And I really wanted to post one when I was on Christmas break. And I may post it soon I am almost finished with it but as I said in the tags there are going to be slow updates and you guys should patiently wait for another update


	6. Realization

~Y/N’s POV~  
Once I got into my room, I sat down and huffed. I have a normal life in America. Why do we have to leave? Dad probably wanted me to talk to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi again. But I don’t see why I have to. I sometimes talk to Yams so that’s a win. What school did dad say I was going to again? It was Karasuno and I had to go when the semester already started. Why couldn’t dad just homeschool me? I wonder what the new house is going to look like. I hope it doesn’t look like the old one, it's just going to bring back unwanted memories.  
Too much has happened in that house. Too many events I don’t want in my life anymore. Didn’t Yams say that he plays on the volleyball team there? I wonder what his teammates are like...I grabbed my phone and texted my two friends to see if they would meet up at our favorite hangout spot. The question led them to be confused since I’m not the one to make plans on the fly but they still agree anyway.  
~Later at the hang out~  
“Hey,” I said while climbing into the treehouse. We built this treehouse a year ago before school started but we were dumb kids that didn’t know anything about construction so our parents remade it and we decorated it.  
“Yo, you’re late!” That’s Carter, my best friend out of the two since I hang out with him the most.  
“Yeah what’s up with that?” That was Allison the popular and the extrovert of the group. She’s the reason that we are always on our toes.  
“What do you mean I’m always late?” I sat down on a blue bean bag chair in the corner of the room.  
“You’re never this late…” I ignored her. She questions too much. “So, Y/N what did you want us for?”  
I think for a bit. Should I tell them? No, I shouldn't. I don’t want to burden them too quickly. “I’ll tell you later. It’s not that important anyway.” I need to stop lying. Especially to them.  
“Well since it doesn’t matter I’ll tell this story…” Allison started to drone on and on about I don’t even know it’s probably some new boyfriend. My thoughts started to drown her words out. How can I leave them? They are the only people that make me somewhat happy after what happened in Japan.

~ A few hours later ~  
“Hey, didn’t you have something to tell us?” Carter questioned. I choked back a sob. I take a deep breath in and out.  
“I’m moving to Japan in two days…” I mumbled. I can’t cry in front of them. They know me as a strong person with a monotone persona.  
“ Y/N I need you to speak up” Allison replied.  
“I’m moving to Japan in two days” I repeated but a bit louder. They looked at me with shock. Allison started rambling about what could happen to your relationship. Carter tried to calm her down to ask questions but gave up after a few minutes. I giggled at how ridiculous our friendship is. I gonna miss it. “ Allison I going o need you to be quiet for a bit please,” I begged “ I hope nothing happens to our friendship but to have a smooth transition we have to get used to the nine-hour difference in the time zones and not being able physically meet up each other.  
“ Do you even have friends over there?” I hesitated to respond to Carter’s question but nodded anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated even tho im supposed to be doing homework. i have trouble using correct grammar because I started typing aave and I didn't want readers to be confused. sorry for the abrupt ending


End file.
